Summery Getaway
Summer has finally begun, a season full of fun, joy and bliss The time of the year when a mammal can throw away all of his or her worries For a long time, I didn´t have that special someone who´d want to share that time with me But that period came to an end when my lovely bunny entered my life Now, we´re on a summer getaway at a bungalow in the peninsula of Outback Island We visit that wonderful spot every year during summer, it sure is one of a kind Judy and I are sitting on a porch near the water, looking at the sunset While enjoying lots of good ice cream, drinks and fruit I have only my speedos on while you wear a traditional hula girl gear You look so cute in your coconut bra, grass skirt, orchid lei and hibiscus on your hair Ever since you started a temporary summer job at a nearby café, you´ve been taking hula lessons It´s a good idea, since you get to put your gorgeous hips to good use On the island, it´s so hot that I rarely even need to wear a shirt Not that you mind at all, in fact you like that Our supper here at our summer home tastes good, like our very own little luau I feel so happy and free in the sun here with you No need to wake up early to catch the bad guys Or drive through big traffic jams with loud sirens As we finish eating, I thank you for the meal and let you sit close With your tiny paw, you scratch my vulpine chin as we give each other a loving smile It feels so soothing when you snuggle up against me and call me your darling husband Placing your lei around my neck and pulling me closer to you while holding my hand An exotic yet romantic location is just perfect for an honorable scoundrel and a spunky heroine Haven´t been to a getaway this pleasant since our honeymoon We hang out a bit near our bungalow, even dancing a bit out of joy Right before I take you into my arms and carry you on my shoulder softly Cute, beautiful, sexy, kind, you´re all of those things With a woman like you, I´d love to embark on all kinds of summer adventures We already visited an amusement park and an island festival this year, which were both exciting I even got you a nice seashell necklace at the latter, which you´re currently wearing But most of our evenings we spend here, at our humble summer home And every night, I share a swim with you here when it´s time It´s so wonderful to take a dip there after a long day in the sun Inside our house, we also have fans in our rooms to help us cool down You and I leave our clothes on the sand and head out for a quick splash Me and my honeybunny swim there for a long time, since there´s no rush Much later, when the night has fallen, we just sit there and look at the stars together You let me touch your tail and butt a bit softly with my paw as you dip your feet in the water To me, just your mere company feels enough like being in a paradise With your paws around my back, you gladly surrender yourself to your fox´s embrace We cuddle so much and so intensely that it almost turns into a playful tussle Soon, I have you pinned down as you give me a come hither-look so seductive Growling a bit, I sink my teeth into you teasingly and press my lips against yours Judy, you´re an irresistible little treat with all of your charms Nothing in my life has ever been as valuable or special as your love It has shown me how beautiful a bond between a predator and a prey can be Here in the summer night, we nuzzle and kiss softly in natural state, like our ancestors before us You keep tugging my tail like a big shawl while I give your cheek a couple of affectionate foxlike licks To me, you´re like a midsummer night´s dream come true, no doubt about it There is no other girl in the city with such a great courage or such a warm heart Beneath the moon, we lie on the ground in each other´s arms snugly It´s moments like this that truly help me throw all my blues away You look so pleased and happy as I carry you back in When we get to bed, there´s even more time for intimacy and affection Holidays like since have become so special to me since you entered my life, my precious Judy A good example of this is our nights at this summery getaway. Category:Summer stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry Category:Oneshots Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics